(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flashlight holder for carrying a flashlight adjacent to the side of a head of an underwater diver, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an apparatus for holding a flashlight underwater and directing the beam of light from the flashlight toward the line of sight of an underwater diver.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of different types of underwater illumination devices for providing light underwater for divers and swimmers. These devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,350 to Guthrie; U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,410 to Barket; U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,834 to Petzl et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,212 to Benoit;
Also there are a variety of different types of flashlight headbands and retainers described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,932 to the subject inventor, Richard N. Case; U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,862 to Liston; U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,631 Marshall; U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,194 to Fields; U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,793 to Fields; U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,499 to Martin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,126 to Slay; U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,930 to Blanchard; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,271 to Allbritton.
Also of specific interest in U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,550 to Uke, which discloses a specific form of waterproof flashlight which is designed to receive at least two parallel adjacent rows of batteries, and including a connecting device and a watertight sealing device. The product of this patent is commercially available from Underwater Kinetics of San Marcos, Calif., which in its operational form, including batteries and a bulb has been found to have a specific gravity of greater than one, and to sink when released in water. In one form, the Mini Q40, straps for connecting the flashlight to the strap of a dive mask are provided, but in this embodiment the light of the flashlight is immediately adjacent to the head of the diver, includes no support element, and has a specific gravity of greater than one, and will sink when released in water.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents provide a light weight, inexpensive, streamlined apparatus for holding a flashlight or other small object adjacent to the side of the head of an underwater diver, thereby freeing the hands of the diver for other purposes, while still providing underwater lighting or other equipment. None of the above mentioned prior art patents provide such an apparatus which is designed for releasable connection to head gear worn by underwater divers, and which includes an element for providing combined support and orientation to a flashlight, including a combined support and orientation element which has a specific gravity of less than one, thereby providing floatation to the apparatus and to any article which is carried by the apparatus, as well as support and orientation to a flashlight or other equipment which is carried by the apparatus. None of the above mentioned prior art patents provide such an apparatus which includes a system for releasably connecting it to the head gear of a diver and to a flashlight, or which further includes a structure for orienting the light beam of a lit flashlight inwardly in the direction of the line of sight and close range visual focus of a diver when underwater, yet in which the flashlight is secured to the support at a distance away from the head of a diver in order to keep the beam of the lit flashlight from being deflected by any head gear worn by the diver.